


Sex and Blood

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur comes home from a hunt and has his mind on one thing. Heather doesn’t mind giving it to him.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Heather
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Sex and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: filthy

She could smell blood on him as soon as he entered the house. Dagur had gone out with a hunting party while Heather had decided to stay home. She knew they needed food, but hunting didn’t always sit right with her. Yes, she’d been in battle and had felled enemies, but that was different than killing an innocent animal. 

She turned from what she was doing - sharpening her axe (the movements gave her comfort) - to look at Dagur standing in the doorway. His front was almost completely covered in blood, and there was some on his hands and his face. 

“What? Did you butcher it right out in the woods?” Heather asked. She grabbed a cloth and went over to start cleaning off his face. The air between them was casually, comfortably intimate. Yes, they were brother and sister, but that didn’t mean more hadn’t happened between them. They were the only family the other had left. How were they  _ supposed  _ to keep their hands off each other? 

“We found a boar,” Dagur said. He took his axe off his back and moved away from Heather to set it against the wall. The weapon was cleaned of blood at least. “It was quite the battle to take it down.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

Dagur shook his head, then let Heather continue dabbing at the blood on his face. The cloth was quickly turning red. There was some of the stuff in his beard. He looked the part of a Berserker chief. 

Dagur took her wrist, and had her lower her hand. “I can clean up after.”

“After?”

“Well, you know how bloodlust makes me feel,” Dagur said, voice getting lower, suggestive. “What I like to do after battles.”

Heather definitely did know. She’d experienced Dagur after battles before. She hadn’t known that he would come home like this, but that didn’t change her feelings in the slightest. There was something about the blood all over him that was arousing her, maybe because of how primal it was, how strong the smell was. She  _ was  _ a Berserker after all. 

Heather grabbed Dagur by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His beard brushed against her, getting blood on her chin. She didn’t mind. Blood and Dagur went hand-in-hand.

Dagur growled, grabbed Heather around the waist, pressing himself up against her. His armor was hard against her body, the blood from it seeping into her clothes. Together, the two of them stumbled into the next room, falling onto a couch, Heather underneath Dagur. 

“Your armor has to come off,” she said when they broke the kiss, reaching for his belt. 

Dagur helped her undo his belt, then was pulling off his faulds. He didn’t get rid of them completely, just pulled them down enough for him to undo the drawstring to his pants and let his cock come free.

“That good enough?” Dagur asked.

Heather was desperate in her want for him, and by the appearance of Dagur’s hardened cock, he was desperate for her too. So, Heather nodded, pulled him into another heated kiss. 

Dagur was groping at Heather’s pants, pulling them off of her. They had to come apart for her to kick them off completely, but then they were back on each other with a passion. There was now blood all over the both of them. They would most definitely have to bathe after.

Dagur didn’t bother with foreplay. One second his cock wasn’t in her, and the next it was. It hurt being in her so suddenly, and she gasped and cried out, but then her body relaxed and accepted him. She’d taken him many times before. This was no different. 

Heather grabbed at Dagur so she would have something to brace herself once he started thrusting. Dagur was hardly ever gentle about sex, and she didn’t see why he would be at the moment.

Dagur thrusted and the both of them grunted. Heather tugged on his hair, making him show his throat, and she went for it with her mouth, biting and sucking and kissing.

Dagur moaned, continued thrusting, and the feeling of him inside her made her moan too. He was nicely curved, hitting her good spot with almost every thrust. 

It was Dagur’s turn to pull on Heather’s hair. She yelled in defiance and pain as her throat was bared and Dagur bit at it. His thrusts were growing harder and faster, and Heather clutched desperately at his armored shoulders to get herself through it. She was moving her hips in time with him, meeting him in the middle in raging bliss. The smell of blood and sex filled her nostrils. This was exactly what Dagur was like: aroused, battle-hungry, and angry. 

They didn’t speak as they fucked on the couch covered in blood. There were wordless yells, grunts, heaving moans. Finally, Dagur was shuddering and releasing into her. He pressed his head against her chest, moaning, still thrusting. Being filled with his essence made Heather come as well, and she saw lights behind her eyelids as her walls hugged him.

They stopped moving, breathless, swearing, stained in red. Dagur brushed some hair out of Heather’s face.

“You need a bath,” he said.

Heather smirked. “Yeah? And whose fault is that?”

Dagur laughed, then leaned down and kissed her. 


End file.
